Your Character (Nightbound)
Your Character in Nightbound is the main protagonist of the Nightbound book. Although his/her default name is "Alex", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose gender, skin tone, facial features, and hairstyle. You have a closet available to change your wardrobe. When you meet Lord Elric, he tells you that you look a lot like your mother. Personality Generally, your character is warm and supportive to his/her friends, tries to be brave despite the circumstances, and has a good heart to which his/her love interests are attracted. One of his/her deep secrets/insecurities is that s/he has felt a distance between his/her mother and himself/herself ever since s/he was a kid. S/he thinks that s/he is not quite what his/her mother was expecting, that s/he is disappointing, and it is deep-rooted in his/her core. Chapters [[:Category:Nightbound|'Series']]/[[Nightbound|'Book']]: Nightbound * Chapter 1: Life of the Party * Chapter 2: The World of Night * Chapter 3: A Den of Wolves * Chapter 4: In the Lair of Luxury * Chapter 5: Into the Bayou * Chapter 6: Descent into Darkness * Chapter 7: Secrets of the Blood * Chapter 8: The Veil of Time * Chapter 9: The Price of Prophecy * Chapter 10: What Lies Beyond * Chapter 11: Inside the Spires * Chapter 12: Family Affairs * Chapter 13: The Jealous Boy * Chapter 14: Into Darkness * Chapter 15: Laissez les Bons Temps Rouler * Chapter 16: What Comes After Relationships Nik Ryder Nik Ryder is your bodyguard and one of your love interests. He has been hired to protect you, but doesn't know who hired him. In Chapter 1, he protects you when the bloodwraith attacks you. Through him, you are introduced to more of the supernatural world and more questions than he has answers. You two embark on a journey to find out who sent the bloodwraith and piece together what is happening in New Orleans. Vera Reimonenq Vera Reimonenq is Kristin's coworker and one of your love interests. Although you meet her in Chapter 1, she disappears and you do not see her again until Chapter 6 where you reconnect when Kristin wakes. Vera joins you in your search for answers. Kristin Jones Kristin Jones is your friend from college who celebrates your 25th birthday with you. When a bloodwraith grazes her, she falls into a coma and doesn't come out of it until Chapter 6. She remains in the hospital to recuperate. Cal Lowell Cal Lowell is one of your love interests. You meet him in Chapter 3 by happenstance as you and Nik venture to his Alpha's hunting lodge in search of Hunter's Sage. He is different than the rest of his pack, and asks for Nik's help in exchange for the Hunter's Sage. From there, you become friends and after his Alpha's death, he joins you and Nik to protect you. Katherine Katherine is Nik's rival and one of your love interests. You meet her in Chapter 4, when you, Nik, and Cal follow a lead on Donny to the Persephone, a club for elite supernatural beings. Although your interaction with her is brief (unless you choose to spend time with her via a premium scene), she helps the three of you out in Chapter 6 after another bloodwraith attack. From there, she joins your group to help find the answers you seek and to protect you because you remind her of someone she was once close to. Lord Elric In Chapter 11, you discover that Lord Elric is your biological father, making you half-Fae. He grants you and your friends sanctuary at the Lamrian for as long as you need. You can choose to visit the Fae Realm with him (premium scene) and learn a little magic. He tells you that you are unique, because half-Fae are exceedingly rare; the number alive can be counted on one hand. You are proof that any manner of miracle is possible. In Chapter 16, you see him in the Plane of Shadow, where he tells you that you are a miracle whose existence defies possibility. You will be able to do many things that seem impossible, things that no mortal and no 'pure-blooded' Fae can. The Fate says you can fuse human magic with Fae and access powers previously unknown. Powers and Abilities * Light Manipulation: In Chapter 11's premium scene, if you go to the Fae Realm with Lord Elric, he teaches you how to create a prism matrix out of light with your hands. * 'Hand Blasts'https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Hand_Blasts: In Chapter 16, you discover the power to blast your enemy with light. * 'Photokinetic Blade Construction'https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Photokinetic_Blade_Construction: In Chapter 16, you discover the power to conjure a blade of light, which can be used to strike down your enemy. Character Customization Gender, Face and Hair NB Face.jpg|Face NB Hair.jpg|Hair Outfit Choices NB Initial.jpg|Initial Outfits NB Hunting Outfit.jpg|Nighthunter Gear NB Persephone Club.jpg|Persephone Club Alternate NB MC in Maroon Majesty Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Maroon Majesty' Outfit Alternate Female NB in Maroon Majesty Outfit.jpg|Alternate Female MC in 'Maroon Majesty' Outfit NB Alternate Male MC in Maroon Majesty Outfit.jpg|Face 3 Male MC in 'Maroon Majesty' Outfit NB Formal Outfit.jpg|Formal Outfit NB Female MC in Lingerie.jpg|Female MC in Lingerie NB Male MC Shirtless.jpg|Male MC Shirtless NB Alternate Male MC Shirtless.jpg|Alternate Male MC Shirtless NB MCs Ball.jpg|Fae Ball NB Alternate Male MC in Fae Revelry Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Fae Revelry' Outfit NB Party Outfit.jpg|Party Outfit NB Alternate Male MC Dancing in the Street.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Dancing in the Street' Outfit Miscellaneous OfficialNightboundCover.png|A version of MC in Official NB Cover NightboundCover2.png|A version of MC in alternate NB Cover #2 NightboundCover3.png|A version of MC in Official NB Cover #3 NB Sneak Peek 2.jpg| A version of MC in Promo #1 NBSignetRingCh4.png|MC's stolen Signet Ring in Ch. 4 NB BlightBlade.PNG|MC's BlightBlade in Ch.8 Trivia * A version of Your Character is shown on the cover of Nightbound. * Your Character shares the same default name with the [[Your Character (Hero)|MC from Hero]] and Brother's default name from Rules of Engagement. * The default name Alex is of Greek origin and means "defender of men". It's a short version of Alexander, Alexandra, and the respective variants. * This book reuses the female faces from Veil of Secrets and the male faces from The Elementalists series. ** It also reuses clothes for the female version of Your Character from the Red Carpet Diaries series and the Big Sky Country series. For the male version, it reuses clothes from Big Sky Country and Passport to Romance. ** Female hairstyles originate from Veil of Secrets, Big Sky Country and The Elementalists. ** Two of the male hairstyles originate from The Elementalists (one of them was recolored) and one from Big Sky Country. * In Chapter 1, although Kristin falls into a coma when the bloodwraith grazes her, you don't. Instead, you feel a white-hot spike of agony in your skull and your body seizes against its grasp. * In Chapter 3, Your Character reveals that s/he is from a tiny suburb in Wyoming. ** In the same chapter, s/he also reveals that s/he took aikido lessons as a kid, but that it's been years since s/he set foot inside a dojo... * In Chapter 3, Your Character finds and can interact with tear-shaped gemlike relics that allow you to experience the memories of the person engraved upon the tear. In Chapter 9, The Fate finds it unusual that you are able to see and interact with these tears. * In Chapter 4, Your Character reveals that he/she took violin lessons for a number of years when they were younger. * In Chapter 6, Katherine tells you that your ability to see through glamours borders on high magic. * In Chapter 11, it was stated by Lord Elric that your character may live as long as full-blooded Fae. ** In the same chapter, Your Character mentioned that he/she used to spend hours curled up on the couch, reading about brave adventures and fairytale stories. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Male Category:'Nightbound' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Faes Category:Nobility